


The Pit in the Cellar

by NecroNOMNOMicon (LimeDragon)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDragon/pseuds/NecroNOMNOMicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy warned me not to go into the cellar, where he had been digging. I should have listened to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pit in the Cellar

It was Super Bowl Sunday, and the family was gathering at the neighbor’s house for a big party. I wasn’t much of a football fan (I had joined cheerleading for the basketball games), but everyone insisted that I put on my cheerleader uniform and do a little pre-game show, so that’s what I did. 

I cheered with routines for both teams (since I didn’t care) and did my best flips and high-kicks, and worked up a lot of enthusiasm. I choreographed the whole thing myself, but no one seemed especially impressed about that. But I did get earn enthusiastic cheers from the well-socially-lubricated game fans in attendance.

I wasn’t the best-built girl on the high-school cheer squad, but I liked to think I had the longest legs, and maybe the best butt. Jill had the best rack, and mine was average at best, but I still bounced nicely. And my hair looked great in a ponytail waving behind my head.

I watched as my perv neighbor eyed me up like I was a roast pork dinner and he was starving. The fat fuck tried to rub his crotch without anyone noticing, but I saw him, the sicko. Hey, I’m only 15, you fucking pervert! Control yourself!

By the time I was finished I had worked up a sweat, so I told everybody I needed to go home and take a shower – and that I probably wouldn’t be back because I didn’t care about the game. 

That was my first mistake.

When I got back home, I ran upstairs but suddenly stopped and turned around. It occurred to me that this was an evening I knew my parents would be out of the house for at least three hours. I knew I would be undisturbed. I knew I could go down to the basement.

That was my second mistake.

Daddy had been digging in the basement for weeks now. He didn’t tell anyone, even Mom, why. The little bit that Mom and I talked about it, it seemed that Daddy suddenly got the notion after reading a couple of those old books he got at the garage sale a month or two back. The books themselves looked like they had been dug up out of the ground. 

I knew that Daddy had uncovered something last week. I could over hear him talking excitedly to Mom behind closed doors. And then he told my little sister, Jeanne, and I not to go into the basement anymore. Not ever again. It seemed pretty crazy to us, but he made us both pinky-swear not to go down there.

We agreed, even though I was very curious about what might be down there. Was it some kind of pirate treasure?

Well, now was my chance. I could sneak down there, and Daddy would never know.

I slowly crept down the stairs into the basement. It wasn’t a finished basement; it was very much a cellar: cement floors painted a drab blue, and bare concrete walls. A washer and dryer set stood off to the right, and the rest of the cellar was taken up with shelving and dust-covered boxes and old car parts and junk. Lots of junk. It was dark and lit by only bare light bulbs here and there.

But off to the left, beyond a row of wooden shelving, I could see a reflection from a brighter light. As I crept forward, I could see an array of work lights set up around a hole in the floor. It was about 10 feet across! There were digging tools all around, and a huge pile of cement chunks, stone and dirt. The top of a ladder peeked out of the hole.

As I approached, I saw a small table, upon which were spread out lots of papers and maps, and I recognized the books Daddy had bought. One was open, but all the writing was in some strange language that didn’t even look like real writing.

Looking over the edge of the hole, I could see that Daddy had gone down about 10 feet. In the middle of the bottom of the hole was an octagonal-shaped piece of metal with strange carvings on it, and two big iron rings that looked like handles. I figured this was some kind of trap door in the floor. 

But where did it lead? Had Daddy gotten it open?

I felt something pulling me toward the door, even though I knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to go down there. I turned to leave, but suddenly changed my mind and started to descend the ladder, even if I didn’t understand why.

I approached the trapdoor. The heavy iron handles were so big I could barely lift them – and I was strong from working out for cheer squad! I pulled and pulled on the handles, and although I could feel the door start to shift, I just couldn’t raise it; it was just too heavy. After several tries and lots of struggling that left me sweating again, I decided to give up.

As I started to climb the ladder, I heard a noise that made me stop. It was a loud creaking sound that I just knew without looking was from the heavy hinges of the trapdoor. I was frozen in place as I heard the metal screech and groan as the trapdoor opened. And then there was a kind of wet, sloppy sound that I couldn’t identify.

I looked back to see a… a thing… something I’d never seen before! It was a creature of some kind. It was alive. I could see it pulse with life. Its body was soft and gooey like Jell-O, but a mass of shifting colors that I couldn’t keep track of. It was almost hypnotic in the way it pulsed and changed colors. It had at least 10 tentacles that waved in the air.

I let out a scream and clambered up the ladder, but felt something around my ankle. I looked down to see a tentacle on my foot, dripping slime on my sneaker. I tried to pull away, but suddenly there was another tentacle around my other leg; it was cold and left a slime trail as it wrapped my calf. 

I squealed and lost my grip on the ladder and felt myself fall through space to the soft, recently-churned dirt my father had dug up. The dirt was chilled by the February air. I wasn’t sure if I lost consciousness, but I know I lost time. I was on my back, kicking to try to break free of the sinewy grip of the tentacles. I looked over my shoulder to see the huge, jelly-like mass pouring out of the trapdoor and gathering itself to loom over me. It was maybe 6 feet tall, brandishing its tentacles in a menacing manner, and I heard a low rumble or growl that filled the pit and then cellar as it started to drag me toward it across the damp, cool earth!

I tried to grab the pit wall, but the muddy, clumpy earth crumbled in my hands and slipped through my fingers! Other tentacles grabbed my wrists and held my arms out as my legs were forced apart as I was dragged on my back closer to the thing. I gasped and tried to scream for help, but all I could do was manage a soundless gurgle – the kind of helpless scream one cries in a nightmare! Tears started to fill my eyes.

Then, a new tentacle started to slide up my right leg, leaving a slime trail on my pantyhose as it moved higher and higher up my thigh. I tried to kick it off, but it was no use. It continued to slide up my leg and then under my cheerleader skirt. I could feel it stop when it reached my cheer panties. Then – horribly – it started to rub against my panties! I tried to clamp my thighs shut, but my legs were held apart! I was mortified as the tentacle started rubbing my crotch faster and faster.

I resisted, but then I could feel it move around to the side of my cheer panties and slip underneath, to rub against my pantyhose. I wasn’t wearing underwear underneath – the reinforced gusset of the pantyhose was all that was separating this tentacle from my most private place. I could feel the cold, wet slime through the mesh against my lower lips.

“No! Please, stop!” I yelled. “Don’t do this to me! Don’t rape me!”

The only response sounded like a rumbling of thunder, as the tentacle tore through my pantyhose and pressed against the lips of my unprotected kitty. Then, without warning, the monster thrust its tentacle inside me! I screamed in shock and pain because it was so huge.

“Noooooo!” I wailed as it slid so deep into me that I could feel it bump against my cervix. The pain almost made me black out. Then the creature withdrew and then started pumping in and out, so much more savagely than I could ever imagine.

“Nnngggg! Nnnngggggg” I grunted as this horrible tentacle started fucking me. “Please, stop raping me! Pleeeeeeessseee!” But the creature just increased the speed of its violation and, as if to punish my resistance, painfully stretched my limbs farther apart.

Then more tentacles appeared and wrapped around my tummy and slid up under my sweater top. I was wearing a sports bra, but the creature had no problem sliding under that and tearing it open, freeing my small breasts. I watched the fabric of my top move as the tentacles slid over my breasts and began massaging them. Then, they shredded my cheer sweater and exposed my bare breasts to the chill air. I could see my nipples were hard as rocks. To my greater horror, another type of tentacle appeared: These had little mouths on them that opened up to reveal long, slender tongues. These mouths set to work on my nipples, sucking on them like newborn babies.

“Oooooohh” I moaned, then caught myself in horror. How could I be enjoying this? This monster was raping me! It was not a newborn suckling at my breasts! But my young body was betraying me, reacting automatically to being fucked so powerfully and caressed so lovingly.

Then, as if to remind me of the terror of my situation, I felt a large tentacle slap against my cheek, splashing slime all over my face. I could see mucous dripping out of a small hole in the end of the tentacle as it loomed over my face, dripping onto my pursed lips. I held my mouth shut, but the tentacle pressed against my lips, and pressed and pressed, until it forced my lips apart, then my teeth… It was in my mouth! I could taste the horrible, salty slime on my tongue, and then my jaw was stretched wide by its enormous girth as more of the tentacle lurched into my mouth. But still it kept going, forcing itself deeper and deeper into mouth, then into my throat!

“Gggggggkkk! Gllggggglllgg” I choked as I realized that I couldn’t breathe! I was going to suffocate! I knew right then I was going to die. I was being fucked to death by a slimy tentacle monster in my own basement!

Oh, Daddy, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you! I should have stayed out of the basement! You were right! You were so, so right!

My whole body was rocked and bouncing from the strong thrusts of the huge tentacle violating my kitty. The one in my mouth made my throat bulge. Finally, the creature pulled out of my throat for barely long enough for me to grab a quick breath before it thrust back in and began fucking my throat once more. I could barely grunt as my tiny form was pumped from both ends, the creature mercilessly picking up speed and power as it continued to plow me at top and bottom simultaneously. I cried all the tears I had.

Then the tentacle in my mouth began to shake and convulse, and then suddenly I could feel an ocean of slime squirt out of it, instantly filling my throat, forcing its way down into my stomach. The monster was cumming in my mouth! My mouth was filled to overflowing, and its slime started leaking out around the edges, flowing down my chin and onto my chest, where the other tentacles played with it and rubbed and massaged the monster cum into my skin. The creature stopped thrusting in my mouth as pumped it fluid into me. It felt like gallons of the stuff was pumped down my throat into my stomach. The rest flowed over my face, some getting into my eyes and ears and drenching my hair.

As I tried to understand the horror of a monster filling my tummy with eldritch fluids, I suddenly felt a familiar convulsion in the tentacle that was fucking my pussy. “No!” I thought. “It’s going to cum again! That thing is going to cum inside my pussy!” 

Then I felt wave after wave of its cum splash inside me. It was pumping so hard, I was sure the slime was being pushed deep inside me. There was so much pressure that I sure my cervix was being forced open and that buckets of monster fluid was bathing my innocent, 15-year-old womb.

“What if that thing makes me pregnant?” I thought in horror. “What if that’s what it wants, to knock me up, to make me the mother of its sick children?”

With that horrible thought in mind, my body committed the ultimate betrayal – I felt myself orgasm! I couldn’t fight it, and gave myself over to the most intense orgasm I had ever had in my young life. Hundreds of times more intense than anything I had induced myself with fingers and a water faucet; I thought my body was going to explode into a million pieces of pleasure-ravaged molecules from the inside out! I wasn’t sure I could survive the mixture of pleasure and horror.

After what felt like hours of us both cumming uncontrollably, the creature suddenly withdrew the tentacle from my mouth. I gasped and spit out what felt like a quart of viscous slime as I choked and gasped for air. I groaned as it pulled the rape tentacle out of my kitty. It released my arms and legs and laid me gently on the dirt floor of the pit. Its tentacles retracted into the creature’s central mass, which now remained a dull red in color, and the creature slowly retreated into the hole, its lone eye fixed on me until it closed the trapdoor with a mighty iron clang.

After a while, I found the strength to stand, and adjusted my uniform. It was dirty and covered with thick monster slime, but not ripped. I just had to wash it and it would be good as new. I took a deep breath and painfully inched my way up the ladder to the cellar level. There, I lay on the ice-cold floor, trying to gather my wits again. Then I hobbled up the stairs to the house, and eventually crawled on all fours up the stairs to my bedroom. My thoughts were only on getting a shower, on doing something normal. It was that quest for normality that powered me along, even more than a desire to get all the mud and slime and gunk off me. 

I peeled off my uniform and stuffed it into a plastic bag. As I stood naked before the bathroom mirror, I looked at my cum-soaked body. I had a few bruises and tiny cuts, and there were some wicked red sucker-marks from the tentacles, but nothing too horrible, and nothing that I couldn’t cover with makeup. 

I put my hands on my belly and rubbed it, wondering if the creature had succeeded in impregnating me. I hoped not, but then a terrifying thought occurred to me: If its plan was to impregnate me and it didn’t work – it might come back for more!

I shuddered and forced that thought out of my head. As I turned on the hot water in the shower, I knew I couldn’t tell Daddy what had happened. I couldn’t tell anyone what had happened to me. It was too horrible for anyone else to believe. Daddy would probably believe me, but I was too ashamed for bringing it on myself. And I couldn’t guess what his reaction would be. Was he actually looking for that creature? How would he react to it raping his daughter?

When my family came home later, I was already in bed, pretending to be asleep, but massaging my tummy and wondering what was inside me. Was anything inside me? Would that creature in the cellar be back for more? Would it come for Jeanne? Could I stay in this house, knowing that thing was down there?

Could I kill it?


End file.
